Il faut faire attention aux mots qu'on dit
by Angelica R
Summary: [Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf ?] Le choix des mots, c'est important. Honey va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Martha/Honey Léger lime fantasme.


Il faut faire attention aux mots qu'on dit.

[Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf ?] Le choix des mots, c'est important. Honey va l'apprendre à ses

dépends. Martha/Honey Léger lime + fantasme.

Réécriture de la scène où Honey demande « deux doigts de brandy ». Yuri Martha/Honey Lime + fantasme. Basé en partie sur la mise en scène de 2016 par Alain Françon.

Lorsque cela arrive tout se passe encore bien, ils en sont au début de la « fête » qui ne tardera bien évidemment pas à dégénérer, mais cela, Nick et Honey ne le savent pas encore.

Ils sont encore naïfs et innocents quant à l'issue prochaine de la soirée, et soudain Georges leur demande ce qu'ils veulent boire. Nick demande du bourbon, évidement, et Honey, sans y penser réellement, déclare : « deux doigts de brandy. »

Aucun d'eux, pas même Georges, ne s'attend à la prochaine réplique de Martha, fortement embarrassante pour tout le monde et c'est à moment-là que Honey va regretter de ne pas avoir pesé ses mots.

« Deux doigts dites-vous, très chère Honey ? Si vous le voulez, je peux très bien vous prêter les miens mais dans ce cas-là ce sera pour autre chose que pour boire de l'alcool… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ces deux doigts-là auront un sens plus… adulte. Même si je doute que ma proposition vous agrée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de chatte. »

Tous se figèrent pendant un instant, gênés, tandis que Georges notait intérieurement que sa femme venait tout juste de _réellement_ lancer les hostilités et il sourit. _Un – zéro très chère Martha_. Il jeta un coup d'œil au deux jeunes et voyant leur confusion (et le trouble évident d'Honey), son sourire s'accentua. Oui, de toute évidence sa chère femme était très douée. Mais il était encore meilleur qu'elle, il le lui prouverait.

Du côté de Honey, celle-ci demeurait extrêmement troublée, trouble que tout comme les autres elle tenta de camoufler avec un rire qui sonnait incroyablement faux. Tous, y compris Martha avaient éclaté de rire face à la remarque explicitement sexuelle et empreinte de vulgarité de la fille du doyen.

La jeune femme avala une gorgée de brandy, tentant sans succès de dissimuler son émoi, qui n'alla au contraire qu'en s'aggravant. Elle repensait à l'étrange proposition formulée par Martha, qui buvait également son verre d'alcool, un sourire collé sur le visage.

Des images commencèrent alors à se bousculer dans sa tête, toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, alors qu'elle voyait _presque_ devant elle Martha. Et son esprit, complètement déchaîné imaginait alors les deux fameux doigts de Martha, enfoncés dans une certaine partie de son anatomie, plus précisément entre ses cuisses.

Honey sursauta, ce que personne ne sembla remarquer et le rougissement de ses joues n'en fut que plus fort et elle se mit à avoir peur. Parce que ce soudain fantasme lui était inconnu et apparaissait comme beaucoup trop vivace et parce que ce sous-entendu commençait vraiment à lui donner beaucoup trop chaud.

Simplement penser à _cette_ situation, elle et Martha, cette dernière avec ses doigts à _elle_ entre ses cuisses, en train de… eh bien… lui faire plaisir avec ses doigts, lui faisaient étonnement terriblement envie.

Toujours, ces mêmes images tourbillonnaient sans s'arrêter, sans lui laisser un seul moment de répit, ses longs et fins doigts s'agitant en elle ces doigts qu'elle voyait en ce moments serrés sur son verre d'alcool. Cette vision étonnement enchanteresse la bouleversa, tellement forte qu'elle aurait presque pu en gémir de plaisir, frustrée qu'elle était.

Une envie profonde la tenait, que ce qu'elle se représentait à ce moment-là se réalise réellement, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle était certaine que celle-ci aurait pu se réaliser facilement, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu.

Profondément perturbée, elle se tut pendant un temps, tentant de reprendre ses esprits malgré la grande perturbation qui s'était installée en elle, par le biais de cette insinuation tout sauf subtile. Mais, malgré cette soudaine excitation qu'elle chercha à calmer, elle essaya de se persuader que Martha avait dit cela au hasard, sans vraiment le penser.

Et cela, quant bien même Martha lui adressait un sourire fortement évocateur, et peut-être même un peu trop suggestif qui en disait long sur ses intentions, et qui fit chauffer à nouveau les joues de la jeune femme, à la fois gênée et excitée.

Tout cela sous le regard ironique et le sourire sardonique de Georges. _Je dirais presque même deux – zéro ma très chère Martha…_

FIN.


End file.
